A Fraction of Time and Space
by Zero9000
Summary: [Mitsu; A collection of drabbles and/or one-shots. Friendship/Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Drama/Humor/Romance.] "Love is space and time measured by the heart." -Marcel Proust.
1. Hm

Hm.

Christmas was in the air. You groan as you pass by children in Christmas-themed scarves and sweaters waiting for their school bus—Halloween just ended for Christ's sake! Mio glances at you as she adjusts her school jacket.

The walk to school is silent. There is a tense atmosphere around the two of you, but it's probably due to the fact that you snapped at Mio this morning. She was rushing you even though you were two minutes ahead of your normal schedule, plus you happened to fall asleep later than usual last night and managed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed…

You scoff and roll your eyes as you spot a car with antlers attached to the roof. Again, Mio spares a glance at you, but doesn't try to make conversation.

You spare her a glance out of the corner of her eye the moment she looks away from you. Studying how her breaths come out in small puffs and her neutral expression, you look down after a few moments at the icy sidewalks and adjust your shoulderbag. You fail to notice how Mio's gaze turns to you almost immediately.

It wasn't her fault that you snapped. It was a "wrong place at the wrong time" kind of thing. Heck, it was because you were in a pissy mood. You didn't mean what you said to her. Something dawns on you and you bite your lower lip in thought—you don't even hate Christmas.

Annoyance doesn't tingle your fingertips when you see Christmas decorations for sale across the street. Instead, you look away because you can't help but feel guilty about taking out your frustrations on your best friend—who goes out of her way to walk with you to school most of the time.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" You mumble as the two of you slow to a stop at an intersection. Cars are passing by but you stare at the orange hand symbol that means STOP across the street, waiting for some type of response from Mio. A few moments pass, and you accept the fact that she doesn't have to talk to you right now. She has every reason to be annoyed with you—

"It's okay…" She sighs, playfully bumping shoulders with you. "And I'm sorry too, it didn't help that I rushed you even though we had plenty of time to get to school…"

You aren't sure how to respond to her forgiving you so easily. You never know what to say when she does, no matter what you do or did to her. The orange hand symbol goes away, replaced by a blue man walking symbol that means GO. Mio takes off first, you're a step behind her.

"Why do you always do that? Forgive me so easily… " You ask, pulling your scarf up to your cheeks to prevent Mio from seeing how puzzled and miffed you are.

She shrugs, adjusting her shoulder bag. The walk to school is silent once again, but there is no longer anything tense about it. As the school comes into view, Mio slips her fingers into yours, mumbling something about not being able to feel her hands. Her hands are warm.

* * *

><p>Hello again, thanks to those that favorited and followed. Trying my hand at another one of these one-shots. This one is literally something I dished out in under an hour.<p>

I think I should point out that none of the chapters are related, unless I explicitly say so beforehand. And I'm going to try and update this story every Wednesday or something like that. I can't make any promises though. Please review and tell me what you thought about this!


	2. Clean up on aisle 3

Clean up on aisle 3.

"Fuck," Ritsu swore as the first—about twenty water droplets fell from the sky and decided to land on her. When leaving campus, she had noticed that sky looked a little darker than normal for the sun to have already set this early in the afternoon (which should've been her first clue that the sun hadn't set early, but the clouds were turning into a dark grey color…) And she had heard her classmate talking about the incoming weather to someone on the phone. Well, Ritsu was never the smartest of the bunch. "Goddamnit! This is my favorite shirt."

The brisk walk that had only taken her a block away from campus turned into a jog as her "The Who! Live!" blue concert shirt was becoming drenched, it's light blue color quickly fading into dark blue, almost navy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ritsu swore, scolding herself for not bringing a jacket when the wind decided to pick up speed along Ritsu. Her jog erupted into a full sprint for the supermarket she knew was a few blocks in front of her—the only one that seemed to be open, she noted from the light coming out of the thick glass windows displaying what was inside.

Yah, Ritsu should really make it a point to watch the news more often. Or else she would've known about the impending summer storm.

"The storm's right behind you!" A male classmate of her's shouted from a speeding vehicle, "Get inside, you dumbass!" Ritsu flicked him off (slightly peeved that he didn't offer her a ride, that ass,) right before the automatic doors of Danny Choo's came into sight—and the manager about to lock them.

"Wait! Hold the doors!" Ritsu yelled just as a family of three were scurried inside, Bruno, the manager, ushering them in faster. _'For the love of all things holy, I'm so glad I was on the track team.'_ Ritsu thought, sprinting the last few meters. She rushed past Bruno, giving him pre-shower shower, before he turned off the automatic feature.

One small thing she had forgotten about Danny Choo's Supermarket until she sprinted inside at top speed (her track coach would've been so proud of her): It was always fucking cold. And she was wet. The perfect combination to get sick right before summer finals.

Ritsu bent over and rested her palms on her bent knees, coming down from an adrenalin high as she tried to catch her breath. She could barely make out the manager mumbling about "news" and "stupid kids." Regardless, almost bald Bruno was a good guy and a good manager.

"Hey Bruno," Ritsu panted, chest heaving as the manager made sure the automatic doors were locked tightly.

Bruno made a face, "My name is Bernice—"

"How long are we gonna be here?" Ritsu ask, completely disregarding Bruno's correction. The manager looked at his watch, doing mental calculations before addressing everyone in the supermarket that was using it as a shelter.

"The storm will pass in about 1 to 2 hours. Until then, everyone here is welcome to mingle in the sporting section." Bernice shouted, directing them to the east part of the supermarket. As families followed the manager, Ritsu stayed where she was and rolled her eyes. The sports section was not the perfect place to "house" these people until the storm passes: four foldable chair around a display BBQ pit on fake grass (like the ones in stadiums) surrounded by stacks of Cokes and Bud Light. Wonderful managing Bruno.

Ritsu stood up, shivering as the AC turned on. "Do they sell jackets," she mumbled, looking around for a clothing section (in the supermarket, yes.)

"Hey." Ritsu turned away from peeking down an aisle full of chips in search of the voice that called her.

Her neighbor, Mio Akiyama flagged her down as she worked cash register number 7. Ritsu smiled, thankful for a familiar face and jogged over. Mio returned the correct change to an older man before he grabbed his bags and left for the sports section.

"Hi," Ritsu said, giving Mio a crooked smile. Mio smiled.

"I drove to work today. Do you need a ride when the storm passes?" Ritsu's eyes light up.

"Oh god, yes please!" Mio giggled as Ritsu clasped her hands together in prayer/thanks. She was about to comment about the state of Ritsu's clothes when Bruno came back from the sport section.

"Akiyama, you're still on the clock! And Tainaka, if you aren't going to buy anything, get outta the checkout lane." Bruno shouted, stomping away to the manager's office over by the frozen section. Ritsu covered her mouth to hide a snort when the AC messed up Bruno's comb over hair style. Mio giggled to herself.

"Alright, so…" Ritsu trailed off, gesturing over her shoulders as she took a couple of steps backwards.

Mio smiled, "I get off at 7pm. Hopefully the storm will have passed by then... "

"Yah, okay... " Ritsu nodded, glancing at the wall clock: 5:37pm. She gave Mio a crooked smile as she backed away, maintain eye contact with the cashier, "See you at 7 then." She turned 180 on her heels, almost knocking over an entire display of coke cans forming an even larger coke can. Ritsu caught a few from falling out of the pile, silently pleading for them not to fall over and cause chaos. They obeyed and Ritsu sighed in relief, a huge mess avoided.

Ritsu stood up straight and glanced at Mio. The cashier shook her head in disbelief. Ritsu smiled to herself before disappearing into a random aisle. She had about an hour to kill.

* * *

><p>Hello again, so much for every Wednesday updates, huh? (Maybe that can happen in the future, but things tend to happen… like homework, college applications, unnecessary physics projects….)<p>

Again, none of these chapters are related to each other. They are all just one-shots. Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Alone

_NSFW warning. _

Alone

They were in Mio's room. Her door was wide open, but it didn't matter, her parents had left for the weekend. They had the whole house to themselves for two days. They didn't have to hide behind closed doors and quiet whimpers for two whole days. Ah, the wonderful feeling of freedom.

Mio's blinds were closed, but her room was bathed in a nice golden hue from the afternoon rays that had slipped through. It gave the room a comfortable feel to it, and along with the ceiling fan creating a light breeze, it was perfect. Everything was just perfect.

Ritsu felt Mio's fingers tangle in between her strands of hair, felt her nails scrape against her scalp, felt her body shudder underneath her as she licked -

"D-don't s-stop." Mio breathed, re-tangling her fingers in Ritsu's hair. Ritsu's eyes almost rolled towards the back of her head when her girlfriend's body shuddered again and gave a small moan.

But Ritsu did close her eyes and simply savored the moment.

* * *

><p>Hello, long time no updated chapter? I've had ideas for more chapters to come, but none of them seem to be … right. I had the urge to write this one after .. um, the urge to bite the inside of my crush's thighs. Does anyone else get that urge? No? Just me, alrighty then. Hope you enjoyed this … suggestive piece, and thank you all for being patient!<p>

Silent Arrow: Thanks for reviewing :) It's entertaining to read what you have to say about my chapters, and when I'm in need of some inspiration, I like to go back and look at what you've written. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	4. Meetings

_AU where Ritsu and Mio are not childhood best friends and met in High School._

Meetings

Their first unofficial meeting was on the second day of high school.

Mio had made a wrong turn on the staircase, ending up in front of a roof access door instead of her english class. Her tiny streak of rebellion flared up, encouraging her to set outside and relax for a bit — she was late enough, she supposed.

And there she was, knocked out under the shade of the maintenance room like a lazy cat. The one, the only, soon to be best friend (and later, lover) of Mio Akiyama: Ritsu Tainaka.

Mio smiled to herself before turning back to the roof access door — least she could do was let the girl continue her nap in peace.

(But their VERY first unofficial meeting was a few years before this, at a neighborhood supermarket. Ritsu's mother wished she had recorded her daughter knocking over a stack of melons for the sake of watching a pretty girl leave, never to be seen again. Oh, but Ritsu would forever swear it was because she had tripped over her own shoe lace.)

And their first official meeting went something like this, a few days later:

"Hey, you must be new." Ritsu smiled, casually sitting across from the new girl in gym class, despite owning a locker down the aisle.

Mio looked up from tying her sneakers — a few of her acquaintances had warned her about the number of flirts throughout the school and how they "might hit on Akiyama-san because she's so attractive!"

"Yes I am." Mio replied cooly, tying up her hair. It wouldn't be right to assume that this girl was hitting on her, but if push came to shove, she'd let her down gently. (At her old high school, Mio was infamous for gentle, but cold rejections from countless suitors, male or female.)

"Wait a minute …" Ritsu said, looking at Mio closely. Mio arched an eyebrow and locked up her gym locker. "... you look familiar."

Down the aisle of lockers was Yui, Ritsu's best friend, who mumbled her breath, "Oh no, here it comes…" knowing exactly what kind of game Ritsu was playing —

"... Did you move into Oakswood last week?" (Yui would never let Ritsu forget how she failed to flirt with the new girl that day.)

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything, college is currently kicking my ass. (I'm on winter break right now so, that explains the half-assed update.) Nothing too serious with this one, just trying a concept out. Lemme know what you think!<p>

Silent Arrow: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully this winter break, I'll post up similar chapters :) Thanks for the review!

iDutchman: I might have to change the rating if I keep writing similar stuff ;) Haha thanks for reviewing!


End file.
